All I Need
by Shelby21
Summary: Ally has a bad day and hopes that Dallas can make her feel better. However, he admits to cheating on her. What happens when Austin comes to visit his favorite songwriter? One-shot.


_Italicized sentences are Ally's thoughts._

"Dallas, thank god, you're here. It's been such a rough day. I just want five minutes with you and everything will be better." I walked quickly over to him, reaching out with my arms. He held up his hands. My face fell. Nothing was going right today.

"Ally, I cheated." He looked into my eyes but quickly stared at his shoes.

"What?" I struggled to find a word to make this make sense.

"I'm sorry—" He began.

"Dallas, I need some time." My heart was breaking. I really liked Dallas but I couldn't just date someone who _cheated_ on me.

"Does this mean we are over?" I looked away and bit my lip. My stomach clenched. How did this happen?

"I think I need it to be."

"Bye Ally, I'll call you in a few days, okay?" _I know you won't. _Nodding, I gave him a forced smile. As soon as he walked out though, the tears begin to slide down my cheeks. I turned around in shame. _Why did I have to break down here? _As I lowered my face into my hands, I felt my knees begin to give out. I fell ungracefully onto the floor behind the counter. The door made the familiar ding and I bit my lip trying not to make a sound since chances were that Dallas had come back.

"Ally?" A soft voice rang out.

"Austin—" My voice broke before I could say another word. I buried my face again and let myself fall apart. Suddenly warm arms engulfed me and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and hid my face in his chest. He pulled me close.

"Do you want me to close the store?" I nodded.

"Okay, one second." He stood up but not before he pressed his lips to the top of my head. I could hear his heavy footsteps run to lock the doors and turn off the lights. Within a minute or so, I was in his arms again. He picked me up and carried me to the practice room. We sat down on the couch and I was back in his lap. I tried to calm down but I couldn't stop myself.

"It's okay Ally, just get it all out. I'm here. Just me." With those words, I truly broke. My whole body was racked by sobs.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-X-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

"I'm so stupid." My voice was quiet and rough from the crying. I had just told Austin about what Dallas had said.

"No, you're brilliant. He's stupid. You're amazing and any guy that can't see that is blind." I gave Austin a small smile.

"I shouldn't have let myself fall for him. That's why I'm stupid, especially for crying over him."

"He fooled all of us. You are allowed to cry if someone hurts you, it's okay to cry Ally. I won't whisper a word of this to anyone. Just know that I might feel a gravitational pull between my fist and his pretty boy face." I laughed. Austin could always make me laugh. I felt so silly for earlier. I didn't need Dallas to make my day better, I needed Austin. I felt a slight blush come to my cheeks. I needed Austin.

"Wanna go wash your face and get ice cream?"

"But we have to walk by the cell phone accessory cart." He smirked at me.

"Here wear my hoodie and we'll hold hands. He will never suspect that it's you and if he does then he'll just get jealous." My face brightened a bit.

"You're right. He deserves to sweat this out a little." I ran to the bathroom to wash my face and then when I came back I pulled on Austin's sweatshirt. When he wasn't paying attention, I took a sniff. Austin always smelled _soo_ good. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Okay weirdo, I'll pretend I didn't notice that." I laughed.

"I can't help that you smell so wonderful." I replied. He smirked and outstretched his hand which had a purple hat that matched his blue hoodie. I pulled it on and shrugged. He looked at me with a scrunched up face that meant he was thinking.

"Wait, let me pull up the hood." He took a step closer and I could feel his breath on my face as he pulled the hood up and tucked my hair in.

"Perfect." He smiled at me, I felt a smile creep on my own face. He reached down and intertwined our fingers. We walked out the back door with the keys in Austin's pocket. He locked the door and then pulled me to the front of the store. We walked quietly towards the ice cream shop.

"Rainbow Mint Swirl?" He asked.

"Absolutely." I looked forward and gripped his hand tighter when I saw Dallas standing at his cart. He looked pretty bored. I saw him begin to turn around and Austin quickly pulled me around to face him and he leaned down, smiling widely.

"He's still looking. Just hang on a second." Austin leaned down and softly pressed his lips to my cheek. His eyes flickered up.

"Safe." He took my hand in his again and we walked to the ice cream shop. The wind suddenly picked up. It had been a dreary day and slightly windy. However, a massive gust blew at me and the hood and hat both fell. Dallas looked up and I watched as his eyes took in Austin's hand around mine. Austin quickly grabbed his hat and hurried me away.

"Definitely jealous. That boy is wrapped around your finger, Als."

"I don't care." I spoke, surprising myself.

"But—"

"I think there is someone else that is much better suited for me." I answered bravely. I didn't expect Austin to realize that I was talking about him but I also didn't expect him to look, what was it, disappointed maybe. However, that did not make any sense. I pulled him to the counter. Even though Dallas was not around and we didn't need to hold hands, they were still clasped together. Austin ordered the two cones and we walked along the beach eating.

"So who is this guy you might like? I mean you just broke up with Dallas. Who could you possibly be close enough to that you could just be over Dallas practically." I decided to play a little game. I couldn't just say 'It's you.'

"Well he's really sweet. He always watches out for me and will do just about anything for me. Probably because I am the only girl that can stand him. He's not exactly Mr. Maturity. However he's the nicest, most caring guy I've ever met. Quite a looker too."

"Do I know him?" Austin asked quietly. Again, I sensed disappointment.

"Yes." I squeezed Austin's hand.

"Well will you tell me his name?"

"Nope." I smiled widely and started to run. Austin hurried after me and he picked me up and spun me around. I giggled loudly and then he tripped and we both ended up laying in the sand.

"Smooth, Mr. Moon, real smooth." He grinned as he began tickling me.

"I surrender! Ah! Austin!" Tears began to form in my eyes as I tried my best to kick Austin off. He finally stopped and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Ally?"

"Mhmm?"

"Did you want to maybe sleepover tonight? My parents won't be back until tomorrow night. I don't want you to be alone after today and Trish is great but..." He trailed off rambling.

"That would be great." I smiled up at him and he walked me back to my house.

"I'll meet you outside Sonic Boom in 10 minutes. Grab your stuff and then we can go." I nodded and ran upstairs.

"Hey dad! I'm going to Trish's for a girls' night." It was past closing time for the store because no one came in on Mondays really, even though it was the summer.

"Okay have fun!" He yelled from his study. Once I was in my room, I quickly grabbed some cute pjs and a pair of shorts and a nice shirt for tomorrow. Then I grabbed my beauty bag filled with deodorant, my toothbrush, and such items. I checked my hair and makeup quickly and then ran out of the house all the way to Sonic Boom. Austin was waiting patiently outside. I snuck up behind him and jumped on his back.

"Hello Ally." He smiled and grabbed the bag that I had dropped on the floor. I tried to get off but he held on to me.

"It's too cold. I need a human shield from the wind." I was still wearing his jacket and hat from earlier so the wind didn't bother me too much.

"Anything for the Great Austin Moon!" I shouted dramatically. He laughed. When we got to his house, he unlocked the door and brought me upstairs. He spent a few minutes cleaning everything up as I got changed into my pjs. Then I ran downstairs and opened the fridge. I turned on the oven and started to cook a pizza. A few minutes later, Austin came down the stairs quietly and I pretended not to notice. Suddenly, he grabbed me from behind, his arms slid around my waist and he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Hey Als. What are you making?" He asked as if he wasn't holding me in such an intimate way. It suddenly hit me that Austin and I were much more affectionate as friends than Dallas and I ever were as a couple.

"Pizza for you and me." He hugged me tighter for a second.

"You're the best music partner in the whole world!" Austin and I sat down at the table and waited for the pizza to cook. He and I just talked back and forth. Finally we ate and went upstairs to go put on a movie. I climbed under the covers as Austin turned off the light, he pressed play and then made his way over to the covers. I took a deep breath and attempted to be brave as I snuggled into him. He draped his arm comfortably around my shoulders as I rested my head against his chest. I peeked up at him and he sent me a warm smile. I spent most of the movie thinking about how good he smelt and how calming his heartbeat was. Mine felt like it was going a mile a minute.

Soon enough the credits were rolling and Austin flicked the tv off with the remote and laid down a bit more, pulling me closer.

"Austin?" I whispered.

"Yes?" He whispered back.

"Do you really want to know who the guy is?" _It's now or never Ally._

"Well...yeah. I suppose." His heart began to pick up a little and I wondered if he was as nervous as me. I just hoped that today meant something to him as well. I leaned up and looked into his eyes.

"It's you." He smiled brightly and then I felt his lips meet mine. My eyes fluttered close as I twisted around so I could kiss him more easily.

"Why did you have me almost have a heart attack thinking that I would never be able to get you?" He chuckled.

"The funny thing is, I think I've known for awhile but it just sunk in today how much I really count on you for everything. The stupidest mistake was hoping that Dallas could fix my day when all I needed was to see you." I kissed him again.

"I hope you know this means you're mine. Forever." I smiled.

"Just as long as you're mine." He nodded and pulled me in for yet another tender kiss.


End file.
